An Unexpected Guest
by Insperational-Maniac01
Summary: Annie has lived as a normal teenager, until she runs into a few guys who didn't turn out to be human. Will she ever understand them? Will she ever convince herself that they could be secretly falling for her? Will the guys help her no matter what the cost? I guess you have to read to find out! (Unfinished)
1. An Unexpected guest

**Hey Well this is my first EVER Fan fiction series that I am working on. Yes it is about TMNT and sorry if it has any errors. Hopefully I get good reviews to encourage me to write more! So tell me what you think after you read I would highly appreciate it! Have fun reading ENJOY!**

* * *

**Annie's P.O.V**

Today was the day. My first job. After living with my Aunt for several Years, she now is making me pay rent because of her old age, she might retire from work soon, and I'm guessing she doesn't ever want to run out of money.

I was going to work at a Pizza Place. From what I heard the tips where good and the workers where kind. I grabbed my Navy blue back pack yelled at my aunt to make sure she knew I was leaving.

I closed and locked the door behind me. walking down the steps of my apartment building. I waved goodbye to the sleeping man working at the information counter. I started heading down the sidewalk.

But I had an eerie feeling like something bad was about to happen. It must have been that left over sushi I ate.

I walked down the side of the road. I stopped to look at a sign it read "Main St." Only a Few more minutes and I would be there. I heard loud noise coming from behind me.

I turned around and noticed a White van was going an alarming rate down the path I was taking. I started walking faster.

I thought, I Definitely didn't want to be kidnaped not today...Not ANY day in fact.

But the van went past me. I sighed in relief, thank goodness I turned the corner. Only noticing the van has stopped and turned around. I slowly backed up and ran the other direction. I turned to an alley way and started climbing the fence. The car stopped and the people in side noticed me climbing the fence. Then the Van sped off. I knew what was going to happen.

The Van made a sharp turn and stopped right in front of my eyes. Three men Walked out of the van. Three guys that where well dressed black suits clean cut hair but had no facial expression. Something was off about them. I quickly started walking but made a quick turn to the left. I bolted I needed to get out of there fast.

Something caught my eye. Four Bulky figures where running on the roof tops fast. I didn't think the men would run on the roofs and I thought there where only three after me.

I sighed and I looked back only to notice the guys had vanished. I needed to catch my breath. I hadn't run like that in ages. I hid behind a dumpster in an alley way.

After sitting there for few minutes I heard the loud van stop where I was hiding the guys where back. I reached in my purse to pull out a pair of Kamas (a Scythe looking ninja weapon). I raised up and faced the men trying to get me. I threatened, "I'll spare your life's if you leave me be or I can cut you three up in little pieces. Which do you prefer?" The men looked at each other, "The one known as Annie should not be in this place she should be in the place where the KRAANG says the one known as Annie should be." They got out their guns and motioned me to get in there van.

I was so lost who talks like that? I got in a fighting stance and ran after them. I hit one guy and sliced his face. I saw sparks Fly and I looked dawn to notice that was a mask hiding a mechanical face staring at me. I mumbled "Wha-?" After I stopped day dreaming I saw pink lazars being fired at my face. I got closer to the robots I got careless and I got hit in the arm while I was down one robot kicked me in the stomach.

I slowly got up coughing. I forgot what pain had felt like I hadn't been in a fight for so long, if only I wasn't so rusty. I stood there coughing. I looked up and realized four of those things that we're staring at me from the roof tops where watching me fight.

I walked closer to the robot men. I looked around and everything was blurred, When my eyes finally adjusted, One of the robots punched me in the stomach. I tried not to shriek in pain. I tried getting up but it was useless these guys were going to take me and who knew what was going to happen. Before everything faded to black I saw green figures and one of the green things with orange on their eyes picked up my head and shouted "Stay with me!" Then I passed out cold.

I woke up, I couldn't remember anything, then I noticed I wasn't anywhere familiar. But the stench hit me it smelt like the sewers. In fact it was the sewers. I looked around nobody was here, but I had a blanket over me and I was on a couch. I looked around and saw pizza boxes everywhere. I slowly got up and I heard a voice. "Hello..." The guy said but I didn't see him. "Uh...My names Mikey." I turned to find out where this guy's voice was coming from. I asked "Where am I? Where are you?" The guy sighed and said, "I'll show myself but promise you won't freak out ok?"

I slowly and confusingly nodded my head. A guy walked out into the light and I saw it… Standing in front of me. A...Giant... Turtle...with an Orange Bandana looking at me, my mouth opened wide. I couldn't believe this. I looked at him I objected, "What kind of Sick joke is this? That's not funny!" The guy laugh and said, "This isn't a joke I'm an actual turtle...I have three other brothers...would you like to meet them?" I shrieked "THERE SMORE OF YOU?" I sat down, dumbfounded as I saw three other turtles come out they all had bandanas on. The turtle named Mikey turned and faced me and explained. "These are my brothers Leo, Donnie, Raph." Leo had the blue bandana, Donnie had the purple bandana, and Raph had the red bandana.

I was so confused, and then my side started hurting along with my arm. I needed to get home, "Right... I'm Annie." I tried not to cry from the pain in my arm. All though I had tears in my eyes I continued to talk, "Also I need to get out of hear my aunt will be worrying about me." Donnie mentioned, "Well in your condition, and those guys after you I think you need to stay somewhere safe for now."

It's been nearly three hours. I've been with these turtles just sitting there waiting. Mikey had sat down by me and started asking me many questions about my life and where I had learned all my sick moves with my Kama. "Well Mike I used to train at a dojo when I was younger with my sensei." I explained. Mikey said completely interested to know about me, "Oohhhhh cool! Yah know me and my brothers are Ninjas two yah know." I widened my eyes and asked sarcastically, "Really? How long have you guys been training?" Leo turned to me from his TV show and answered annoyed, "All our life's were really skilled, Where actually a team fighting bad guys and what not know be quiet both of you I'm trying to watch my show." I looked at him and very sarcastically said, " Ohhhhh, that's really cool and of course Mr. Snooty."

My phone began to ring. I picked it up and answered it. I heard my Aunt screaming at me for being late and not coming home. I lied to her I told her that I was at a friend's house and spending the night. I don't really think my aunt cared about me much she said fine and hung up.

Leo looked at me and said "I think it's time for you to meet our master." I cocked an eyebrow. I watched a giant rat walk up and turn to me. Instead of gasping and almost passing out I calmly bowed my head. "Raise up your head child." I did as the sensei told, "You are now in my home. This is where I live. You are now a part of a greater life then you where before. You will face enemies and will be a part of an Alliance, if you choose." I turned my head to think.

So there's basically a war is going on and now I'm a part of it and this giant rat with his students of ninjas are allowing me to team up with them or letting me choose to not. I nodded my head if they could take down those robot things to protect me then I want them on my team.

I pointed out, "Well I do out you four for saving me."


	2. Training Has Begun

**Hey People reading this is my second chapter! Even though its only one person so far I will not rest until I entertain you! I'm Glad you like it I will keep posting until I end it! Enjoy! –Annie**

I woke up to the smell of fresh pizza. I wasn't really a morning person. I preferred sleeping in until I felt the need to get up. I yawned intensely stretching and rubbing my eyes as I slowly trotted to the kitchen.

There I saw Mikey opening the pizza box drooling at just the sight of it. He looked at me and smiled widely, "My specialty, Antonio's pizza, made from the Antonio's Pizza shop!" I rolled my eyes. I can't believe Pizza was the only thing they ate. Did I mention they never get tired of it? I could tell because how many pizza boxes there where on the ground.

Considering how late it was in the morning no body was up. I looked at Mikey he was just hypnotized at the "Glorious pizza". Laughing I exclaimed, "Mikey if you love pizza so much you should just marry it." He snapped out of his day dream and gave me an annoyed look. Speaking of annoying people Raph slammed his door from his room and walked down stairs. I assumed he wasn't much of a morning person either.

He was just mumbling to his pet turtle (did I mention how freaking ironic it is for Raph to have a pet turtle…Named Spike? Anyway back to the story). Until he finally said something "Do you guys have anything better to do then stare at pizza all day? Or are we going to let it get cold?" Saying sarcastically, "Yes that's exactly what where going to do…" but now that I thought of it the stench of rotting garbage in the sewers made my stomach drop. I don't think I wanted to eat.

Leo and Donnie never came out of their rooms. Until I noticed by hearing Leo was in the dojo/training area kicking and punching by himself and Donie was locked away in the garage making some new tech.

I walked over to the training area and stood in the door. He stopped and turned to face me. He calmly spoke, "what is that you need?" I stood there in the doorway I explained, "I'm studying you….your movements to be exact. I'm learning how you fight to help me in combat." I realized that sounded different in my head. I wondered how much more creepy could I get without making him leave the room. He looked at me funny but shrugged. I mentioned, "Could you help me train?" He blushed and turned around trying to hide his feelings. I laughed I thought that's actually pretty funny. Him blushing getting all googlie eyed over me I thought it was hilarious. He turned back around and simply said, "Yes I can help you train."

I looked at him and mentioned, "I know the basics….at least….. I haven't trained in so long but I know the hole kicking, punching and blocking." Leo stared at me. "Then get ready because I'll go easy on you this time." I got in a fighting stance. Leo didn't unsheathe his swords. He used his fists, so I didn't get out my Kamas because that wouldn't be a fair fight. He came for me running. I just watched so I could understand where he was going to strike. It seemed to be my left side he was going for. He got on his hands, jumped up and tried kicking me. I slided over to the left, causing him to do a flip and land on his feet. He exclaimed, "Good you could tell where I was going, that's a good sign, now keep it up, I'll keep going and get harder each time." I nodded. thought I wonder what he looks like to see him at his hardest.

We kept practicing that move but each time he would go in different directions. I dodged most of them. Then he started trying to punch me. He missed the first strike the second punch I grabbed his fist put my hand on his wrist and flipped him over. I put my hand out to help him up. He pulled it down throwing me up in the air. I twisted and pulled out of his grip and punched his head.

Oops… I did that on accident. He was completely out of it. He looked dazed out I was shocked I didn't think I hit that hard…

I whispered. "Whoops!" about a minute later after me panicking thinking that I made him get a concussion. He got up and acted his usual self. I apologized and said I didn't purposely make him pass out. He forgave me and understood that I didn't control it, it was my natural instincts.

We walked out of the dojo laughing about it. The others turned to look at us. I guess they didn't understand why we were acting like old friends. A lot can happen in 4 hours. Another girl was on the couch sitting next to Donnie. I didn't know who she was. She turned and smiled at me she said, "Hi Annie I'm April, I'm one of the guys friends." I waved and smiled at her I guess it's nice to see another human girl, seeing big giant ninja turtles it reminded me that I'm not losing my complete mind.

I Walked over to her and sat by her on the couch. She told me about the Kraang and what their intentions where for her. I guess that's why she was so important in this group but I couldn't help but notice how much Donnie was staring at her. He must have had a crush on her. How adorable I wonder if she realized it yet.

Leo came walking out from talking from master splinter. "You guys ready to go out for nightly patrol." I was confused I mumbled "nightly…patrol?" Mikey looked at me and assured, "oh, every knight we guys go out to make sure nothing suspicious is going on and we make sure everything is ok." I understood, "could I come with you guys?" Leo looked concerned, "well what happens If something happens. Like the Kraang try taking you." I declared. "Well we will just have to make sure that doesn't happen, Also I have you guys to protect me we will be fine." Raph blushed which I made a laugh. If these turtles liked me then my goddess I don't think I could handle that. So I followed the boys to the surface.

When we uncovered the man hole, Leo pointed to the roof top. I was out of breath and mentioned, "Not to be a burden or anything but um…how am I going to climb up there kinda human over here." Raph rolled his eyes; he picked me up and carried me. I can't lie I thought it was cute and I was blushing the whole time. But I thought this kid was crazy so I hit him on the head. "YA know you didn't have to do that." I told him annoyed.

We began to run. We ran all over the roof tops looking around for any activity.

I was completely out of breath. So I stopped and was sort of far away from the boys as they got farther and smaller away. I Shrugged I don't think they were going to notice me any time soon. So I stopped to look at the view. I saw some commotion in an alley way across the street. I squinted my eyes to get a better look; it seemed to be someone was getting robbed.

I carefully yet quickly climbed down the roof tops to catch this guy. I went further in the alley way and got out my Kamas I put up my hood, "Hey you! Stop right there." I commanded. The man turned around, he seemed smaller farther away. It was a weird fish robot thing. I stood there I didn't understand what he was but I forgot about that. "Let that person go right now or I will hurt you." He laughed "Oh…Will you now?" I got in a stance and got really serious, "yes I will." the person getting robbed ran away screaming. This guy came after me I blocked his hits with my Kamas. He tried biting me several times but I pushed him off, Why did he keep trying to bite me?

He had seemed to be a very skilled fighter. Maybe the Turtles knew who he was. Man do I wish they were here it would help if they backed me up I think I bit off more than I can chew on this one. He grabbed my arm and I realized this was just like the training in the dojo. I twisted, flipped and punched this guys nose. It didn't seem to work on him…I backed away and while he was shaking off my punches he smirked, "you seem to be a skilled fighter do you know the Turtles by any Chance?" So he does know them. I wasn't going to lie I could most likely take this guy out. "In fact I do know the turtles we are close friends. Why so you ask lizard?" he fiercely shot a glance at me. "Then you will go down with them as well." He shouted. He came at me faster than before. He seemed to be enraged at the fact I knew them.

I tried looking for his weakness. I guess those orange colored tanks on his back where helping him breath. I reached inside my bag and got out three shrunken I threw them at his tanks, the shrunken went and hit his tank, shortly after wards cause the orange liquid to spew out everywhere. He seemed not to be able to breath, which I guess I guess right, I watched as he was ranting around. He ran away probably because he was going to die if he couldn't get that fixed. The person who was being mugged by the fish was gone nowhere to be seen. I climbed up a blinding and ran to go find where the boys had gone to. I felt a pain on my wrist and looked down at it and noticed a bite mark. So he did bite me. I thought Poison? I needed to find the guys before it spread. I looked everywhere but couldn't find them. They could be back at their home down in the sewers. I needed to act fast I didn't have much time until it started spreading threw out my body. I ran to a man hole cover and tried uncovering it. I grunted, "why are these things so HEAVY!" I got out my Kamas and made a makeshift crow bar and quickly uncovered the man hole. I ran as fast as I could to get back to their lair. Everything was getting darker and there was a pounding in my head that wouldn't stop. I knew where I was now. I was going to pass out soon. I could feel it the poison going to my head and making me lose consciousness.

I shouted out one last loud scream before falling down losing control of my limbs, I was in a pipe in the sewer somewhere close to the turtles. I thought gross I'm in sewage water I'm going to need a bath after this. Everything blacked out as I drifted away into a dark room. More like a nightmare.


	3. Finding Annie

HEY! I'm proud of all the reviews I am getting Thanks for reading! I'm taking a different point of view for this one! ENJOY: D

Raphael P.O.V

I turned back and noticed Annie wasn't following us anymore. I shouted, "Hey where'd Annie go?"

Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked around. Donnie suggested, "Remember when we watched her run away from the Kraang? How she stopped to take a breather? Maybe she got out of breath to stop and take a rest." Mikey groaned, "So we have to run all the way back we just got here!" Leo shook his head, "Me and Donnie will go searching for her," Leo looked at me and Mikey and insisted, "You and Mikey will keep patrolling we will meet you guys back at the lair in an hour got it?" Mikey expressed his feelings in a, "BOOYAKASHA!" I sighed I didn't like the feeling being paired up with the nosiest person in the world.

The smirk on Leos face before he left gave me a hint that it was on purpose.

Instead of running we decided to walk to get a better view of our surroundings.

Mikey was smiling off to space probably having a day-dream of pizza. I grunted, "Mikey what are you smilin' about?" he stopped smiling and blushed. Mikey grinned, "I was thinking about Annie. She's really nice I kind of like her I guess." I rolled my eyes. I noted, "Well listen' Casanova she doesn't really seem your type. I mean have you seen the way she looks at you? It's kind of like the Donnie and April thing, I don't see how a human can like giant turtles." Mikey shrugged, "I guess not but you didn't say anything about turtles liking girls. What she doesn't know won't hurt her." I guess Mikey had a point.

As we continued walking nothing seemed strange. It was just a normal Friday night in New York. I asked Mikey, "Lets head back I wonder if they found Annie yet." Mikey just stared at me sad. I was exhausted and he wasn't going use his dumb looks to try to stop me from sleeping. So we headed home.

We started walking down the sewers and he heard a loud scream. Mikey stuttered, "T-That was Annie!" We began to run then we came upon a body lying down. Mikey was wide-eyed as he picked her body up. He slowly carried her back to the lair and laid her down on the couch. Donnie ran out of his garage and saw us lay her down. He went up to us. "What happened." He gasped.

Leo rushed out of his room and jumped down stairs and watched in horror as Donnie checked her over. "Well it seems to be someone bit her, she looks like she's been beat up sort of' bad."

I clutched my fist. I knew one person who has poison in their bite. That stupid slimy fish, he will pay for hurting her. Mikey slowly walked away he seemed very angry as he punched the punching bag and made it fall. I looked at Leo begging to walk in his direction. I put my hand on his chest and shook my head. I knew Mikey needed to calm down. I thought I had the anger issues. He must really like Annie to get this upset.

I looked back over to where Annie was laying down. I saw her clutch her fist as if she was having a bad dream. Donnie had put a rag over her forehead and put a shot into her arm. That must have been for the poison. I walked back to my room and laid down I stared at the ceiling until I fell asleep.

When I woke up I realized how tired I was I didn't get much sleep last night. I got up and opened my door I looked down to where Annie was still sleeping I saw Mikey sitting by her as he was listening to music on his T-pod. I rolled my eyes. I can't believe he was serious about this girl.

Donnie came out to eat a few slices of pizza and the all mighty Leo was training with his self as usual. When April came in to great us she looked at Annie. Donnie filled her in, on what we think happened to her. Annie slowly opened her eyes. She started coughing as she mumbled, "Hi." To April, April smiled, "You're awake! How was your long nap?" Annie softly laughed.

Mikey softy smiled as he brought a glass of water to Annie. Annie took a few sips of the water and sat up. Mikey looked at her with concern, "Are you sure you should be sitting up?" Annie looked at him annoyed, "Don't tell me what to do…"

As I walked downstairs and realized I guess I shouldn't mess with her in the morning. She reached in her phone. She sighed and put it back down.

Splinter entered the room; he looked at all of us and reminded us, "We need to train today." Mikey, me, Donnie, Leo and April got up and walked into the dojo. We left Annie there to sit alone on the couch.

I sat down with Mikey and April as Leo and Donnie went at training. When Mikey got up and faced me he seemed more intimidating than his usual self. I guess all this stuff that happened to Annie he wants to train his hardest to beat the people trying to get her. He got out his nun chucks and started twirling them. I got out my pair of Sai. I came on Mikey with full force if he was going to act tough he needed to prove it. I swung at him, as he dodged he went down and tried tripping me with this foot. I sprung up and did a backflip. Then he ran after me he tried hitting me several times with his weapon. As I dodged all of them I jumped up and kicked him. He moved to the left and took my foot and swung it around and banged me on the floor. I got up and rubbed my head. He's never beat me before.

As I sat back down Leo, April, and Donnie where staring at me. I couldn't believe it either the little twerp beat me. Leo was laughing and mocking me, I got so angry I hit his head. I turned to see Annie standing in the doorway laughing. She walked over and sat by Mikey giving him a high-five. She turned her head and watched April fight. I kept staring at her I could tell something was up. She looked at my direction and looked at me funny. I went out of my daze and looked at April.

When training was finally over I sat down on the couch with spike and read a magazine. I looked up and saw Annie watching Leo's favorite show. She was asking questions about the show and Leo was filling her in with all the "juicy details". I turned my head and saw Mikey laughing at Donnie as he was drenched in water from a water balloon. I liked how everything was normal now, so we could sort of all relax for the time being.


	4. Nightmares

**Annie P.O.V. **

I was alone in a dark room staring a wall.

I couldn't move I tried moving my head but my mind wasn't controlling my limbs. After a few minutes of struggling with moving my body my head finally turned. I looked down and stared at my hands. It seems that I have change…I looked younger. I heard a door open behind me two people walked in behind them I saw flames and I couldn't tell what was happening until I realized. It was the day my life had changed.

The person running through the door was my father and mother they held my closely. They were crying telling me everything was going to be ok and they hugged me they sounded scared,they were trembling. I heard the ambulance outside I turned and shook out of my parents grasp, I saw the window and walked over to it. I opened the window and waved and cried for help. The firefighters put a ladder up and I felt my mother's hands pick me up and handed me over to a firefighter who was on the latter.

Then the wood began to crack. I stared into my mother's eyes before going down. She was scared as my father held her closely. I was crying kicking and shoving as the ladder moved down I wanted to scream I wanted to cry out, "HELP THEM! DON'T JUST LEAVE THEM UP THERE!" Because I knew what was going to happen.

Her lips moved and whispered "I love you." she reached for my hand. I held out mine. The wood began to crack more.

I was now standing on solid ground as I saw the house crumble. I stood there and noticed I changed to present day self still holding out my hand.

Wishing I could have pulled her out of the flames. Wishing I could have known what to do. I clutched my hand and whispered, "Stop." I closed my eyes and opened them again to notice I was farther away from the accident.

I fell backwards. I was floating in an endless pitch black hole, still clutching my hand unable to wake up from this terrible nightmare. My head started hurting I began to scream. The terrible pain was unbearable.

I woke up to a bright room I saw April staring at me. I whispered, "Hi." She looked at me and smiled kindly and responded, "How was your long nap?" I softly laughed. I reached for my phone and turned it on and looked if I received any messages, none. Mikey handed me a glass of water I took one sip and sat up. Mikey concernedly asked, "You sure you should be sitting up?" I got annoyed because I felt fine. I snapped at him, "Don't tell me what to do."

Master Splinter walked out of his room. He commanded, "Time for training, students." Everyone got up and began to walk over to the dojo but me.

When everyone left I started to cry silently. I feared that burden I had to carry. I used to dream that nightmare almost every night and it haunted me for three years. Now it was back and I had forgotten about that day.

I slowly got up and walked over to where everyone else was training. I saw Raph on the floor rubbing his head and Mikey walking over to sit back down. When Raph sat down he punched Leos head when he heard him laugh. I began to giggle. I walked over to Mikey and high fived him. I started to watch April train with Master Splinter. I turned my head to see that Raph was staring at me. I looked at him funny. When he realized I noticed he quickly looked away and began watching April train.

After training I joined Leo in watching this show that he liked. Leo told me it was about a captain who faces all these obstacles but always finds a way to get over them and wins in the end. It was cheesy and stupid but I guess it reminded me of Leo I guess he looked up to Captain Ryan in a way.

I heard Mikey yell, "INCOMING!" I quickly ducked my head and saw Leo get hit in the face by a red water balloon. I cried out laughing as Mikey was running away from Leo. I haven't had a good laugh like that in a while. I went over to Mikey and whispered. "Hey can I have a water balloon?" I quietly giggled as I pointed at Raph. Mikey quickly handed me a blue water balloon. I threw it at him aiming for his head. When it hit him he sharply turned and gave me death eyes. He wiped the rubber balloon pieces off his face and marched over to me.

He looked me straight in the eyes and yelled, "What you think this is funny?" I nodded my head and began to laugh. "Raph you really out' a take it down a notch, I mean it's just a water balloon." I suggested. I looked over to Donnie and mentioned, "You guys should really make an anger issue class and sign him up for it." Raph grunted behind me, "I can hear you ya know." I shrugged.

Even though I was having a great time with the guys but I really needed to go think about things. I have so much on my mind. I needed to be alone. I loved being around the Turtles but I needed some time to think and get my mind straightened out. I looked over to Mikey and asked him, "You think it's ok if I could go walk around for a little bit I need to think about something." Mikey looked at me funny. "Well not without me I don't want you to accidently hurt yourself again." I sighed…I wanted to be alone but maybe Mikey's a good listener I think I can trust him.

Mikey and I began to walk in the sewers. He turned to me and asked, "So what is it that you need to talk about?" I sighed and put my hands on my head. "Well….A long time ago when I was about six…there was an accident in my house. I left the stove on, and a fire started threw out the house we couldn't get out because we were trapped inside….I was in my room at the time. I didn't know what was happening but my parents came in my room and held me in there arms. I was the only one who came out of the fire alive…I've had to live with that. That burden of not being able to save my parents. It was difficult to grow up because….everyone felt sorry. Everyone….all they did at the time was say sorry and didn't really do anything else. So I left to live with my aunt down here in new York…but the strangest thing is….when I was knocked out….I relived that e-experience." I began to cry. I stopped and sobbed. Mikey turned to me and hugged me.

I understood the jester. I respect Mikey. I wouldn't know what to say if it was the other way around either.

When we got back to the lair, everyone was asleep. I went and sat down on the couch Mikey got a pillow and laid on the floor besides me. I stared at his back side until I fell asleep.


	5. Prank Gone Wrong

Hey Sorry I Haven't been posting I just got back from my cousins wedding! But there shall be more!-Annie

Mikeys P.O.V.

I sighed. It was a boring day. I looked around to find Annie eating a slice of pizza talking to Donnie about some technology stuff. Leo was watching TV and Raph reading a magazine. I walked over to Annie and got out a water balloon.

I didn't want to through it at her so I threw it at Donnie. He looked really annoyed, but at least Annie was laughing, "Nice shot!" I crossed my arms and nodded and felt awesome being acknowledged by my pranking skills.

Raph walked over to me and hit my head. "HEY!" I shouted. Annie raised an eye brow. She said, "I have a great idea! Let's do a prank war." I shot up and yelled, "BOOYAKASHA!" Raph grunted, "That's so idiotic-" Before he could finish his sentence Annie shut him up with a yellow water balloon. Raph angrily yelled, "FINE if it's a war you want it's a war you get!" I could feel the tension in the air. Leo and Raph teamed up and Annie and I teamed up. Donnie shook his head and he locked himself in the garage.

I kneeled down with Annie as we discussed our Plan. Annie giggled, "Ok…I'll go for Raph! What all supplies do you have for the war Dr. Prankenstein?" I grinned, "Well I have 9 stink bombs. 32 water balloons and a few water guns." Annie looked at me strange. "Where do you find all this stuff?" I sighed. "I scavenge around, people through away so many things." She nodded her head. "Ok I have a GREAT plan. Ill distracted them and you get the supplies I need to make this work."

She typed down a few things on her phone, Flour from the kitchen, a ton of water balloons, and feathers from the couch. I laughed…she counted down from three and began throwing water balloons from one side of the couch. I got out my blade and ripped up a pillow and took out as many feathers as I could and quickly crawled over to the kitchen and grabbed the flour.

I walked back over to Annie as she was sitting there. Then she whispered in my ear the whole plan. I tried not to die from laughter.

Raphs P.O.V.

I was sitting there drenched in water. With Leo sitting next to me laughing I yelled, "This is a war! Don't you want to make Mike be embarrassed?" Leo looked at me and winked, "Or do you just want to impress Annie?" I blushed and turned away only to get annoyed. "NO! I want to win this stupid war! you go on the left, I'll go on the right and we will flank 'em."

Leo and I began to get closer. I walked into a sewer pipe to make sure I wouldn't be seen accidentally. I continued to walk until I saw Annie standing in front of me. She put her hands on her hips and came closer. I narrowed my eyes and thought, what is she up to?

She came up to my shoulder and whispered, "Hey, Raphael." Into my ear I thought I would melt. she was talking different But why? She talked, "Now that we are away from your brothers I wanted to know do you like me?" I shook my head I could tell my face was a bright red. "Aw why not?" she frowned. I looked away and explained. "Well I like you as a friend…I just can't like you." I turned back around to see Annie holding her hands and crying. I was may have seemed calm from the outside but on the inside I felt terrible. Did she really have feeling for me? I ran over to her and blurted. "No! I mean….You are really cool I-I just want to be friends…that's all." She took her hand off her face and turned around.

I quickly slumped over. Now she must hate me….but she was laughing. She was laughing evilly before I could protest I was shocked to be hit with water balloons from behind. When I turned around I got overwhelmed with anger when I saw mikes ugly mug snickering. Before I ran over there to beat him up Annie covered me in white powdery flour. It soon got turned to heavy thick mush. Then the team coated me in feathers.

I was so unbelievably angry. I couldn't stand to look at them or I would seriously do some damage. I punched the wall closest to me. I began to run. I ran as fast as I could down the sewers. I couldn't stop my range over whelmed me. I was punching and kicking everything I saw. I was grunting and snickering and I was roaring and cursing. I was wiping off all the crap off of me. I had all these thoughts of hurting those two. As I stomped down the sewers.

Annie P.O.V

It's been three hours sense Raph ran off. I walked over to the sewer. I looked at the little dent in the concrete. I didn't think we went that far on, him it was just a prank.

I went looking for him. I followed the marks on the walls. He must have punched those to. I didn't know where I was. I suddenly got lost because all the marks faded away.

"Where am I?" I wondered. I kept walking. Eventually I would find Raph. I needed to apologize to him. I felt bad. I guess he really does have anger issues. I didn't think he would storm off on us, I was thinking he would hit Mikey and get over it. But I guess that didn't work.

I kept wondering, as the smell of the sewers got stronger. I also had a feeling something was going to happen. I kept constantly looking behind me. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me I quickly turned around but no one was there. I exclaimed, "Very funny Raph…you don't need to keep hiding. I already know your there." But no one grunted or laughed. I was just dead silence. I could tell this wasn't Raph.

I kept walking I held my nose as I went farther into the sewers. I continued walking but found myself to be in a dead end. At the end of the sewer pipe it was a door. A red door "That's Funny." I said as I got closer to the door. I don't think Raph was going to be in there so I turned and walked away.

I was getting late and I was getting tired and hungry.

I began to shout, "Raph? ...RAPH?" I only heard the echo of my own voice down the sewer.

I didn't like the feeling of being alone in the dark sewers. I looked up at a man hole. I climbed up the rusted ladder and used all my strength to push it up. I got up on the surface and looked around. I didn't recognize my location. I began to walk down the side walk to look for a street sign.

Two men wear walking down the same path I was. I reached for my bag but then realized I left it at the lair. One of the men rose up his head and smirked. "What's a pretty girl like you doing walking around all by herself?" I remarked, "nun' of your concern." I walked past the men and saw the purple dragon tattoos on their shoulder.

These men…I thought….there in a gang.

I gulped and walked faster down the sidewalk. I glanced over my shoulder and the men were still walking the same way they were. I sighed in relief and wiped the sweat off my face.

I came upon a street sign. I read it "Forsyth St." I didn't know where I was.

Something hit my head behind me and everything went pitch black.


End file.
